Lolita Girl
by Lovelyanime
Summary: AU. Full Summary inside along with parings. Naruto moves to Japan to live with his father. He lives right next door to a girl named Hinata who wears lolita.
1. To Japan We Go!

**Declaimer**: Lovelyanime does not own Naruto or his friends. She claims she will one day, but I don't that she ever will.

**Summary**: (Suck at summaries, remember that)Naruto goes to Japan to live with his farther after his mother dies. He goes to school and meets all kind of new people. Especially a girl with blue hair named Hinata who is also his neighbor. He'll learn new things that he never knew in America. How will it be for Naruto? Would he

**Lovelyanime**: Welcome! I had this in my head for a while and wanted to type it up. I've read a lot of stories of when someone writes a anime series in high school, but few of them when they go to a Japanese one. Either people don't write them a lot, or I just read enough fanfictions. Lol. Anyway, I don't know a lot about schools in Japan, but I'll add as much as I know. My friend told me about lolita and now I'm kind of in love with it (Not as much as my friend though) and I really wanted to type up someone wearing it.

Pairings I have planned for- Naruhina, nejiten, ShikaTem, And may add KibaIno, SasukeSakura and others more.

12/ 14/06

Title- Lolita Girl

Chapter 1- To Japan We Go!

"_Naruto, you know you shouldn't get into fights." A woman said as she wiped her son's face with a wet towel, getting the dirt off his face._

"_But they started it! I was just standing up for myself!" A seven year old Naruto exclaimed._

"_I know, I want you to stand up for yourself, but not when it's three against one. Especially when they're older than you."_

"_I could've won if they didn't cheat."_

_The woman sighed and stopped getting the dirt off of his face. "Stay away from those boys from now on. I don't want you getting hurt."_

"_Fine." He crossed his arms._

_The woman smiled and kissed Naruto on his forehead. "I love you."_

_Naruto hugged the woman. "I love you too mommy."_

END OF FLASHBACK

That was so many years ago. It was just her and him back then. But that all changed when she went shopping a few weeks ago.

Naruto sat in a chair at the airport, waiting for the plane like everyone else there. Besides him was a man with white hair, writing something in a notepad. Naruto new what he was writing. He was writing ideas for his perverted book. He doesn't know why his farther liked this man so much, but thought it was that he got free issue of the man's book.

"You know, you're going to like Japan." Jiraiya said, not looking away from his notepad. "You'll meet new friends there and they have the best ramen."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Everybody says you'll meet new friends when you move, so it might be true. And I've been to Japan before, I know they have good ramen there."

"Maybe you can find yourself a girlfriend. There are all sorts of cute girls there."

"I don't really care." Naruto slouched down further in his chair. "How much longer do we have to wait 'til we can aboard the plane?"

"Just be patient. In the meantime, read this." Jiraiya reached in his pocket and pulled out a book, still not looking away from his notepad. He handed the book to Naruto.

Naruto examined the book. He flipped through the pages, only understanding most of the writing in it. When he realized what the book was about, he threw it at Jiraiya.

"There's no way I'm reading that!" Naruto yelled. "I'm not as perverted as you, you old man!"

"Settle down, you're drawing attention. And besides, it was a joke."

"I'm tired of your jokes. You do this every time I see my dad."

The old man just laughed. "I like to see your reaction. It reminds me of when I did it to your farther when he was your age."

"Whatever…" Naruto sighed.

It's been a while since the last time he saw his dad. It was when he came and visit him and his mom. For some reason, his parents had a divorce when he was only two. His mom took him to America while his dad still lived in Japan. The reason was because his mom wanted to live in America with her family, but couldn't since his dad had his own family there and their dojo.

Naruto sighed again, thinking of his relatives on his mom's side. They never did like him for some reason. When his mom was gone, nobody wanted him. But when they talked to his dad, he didn't even hesitate to take him home. But because he wasn't able to leave his dojo, he sent the old pervert to get him.

Yeah, his dad inherited his families dojo since he was the first born son. He had two sisters, but they didn't live with him. Naruto wasn't sure where they lived, but he liked to see them when they were visiting the same time he would be. Anyway, his dad said that he was going to own the dojo when he was older, but Naruto wasn't sure if he wanted to or not, but he was considering it.

He wondered what it was going to be like to live there. Sure, he visited there when he didn't have school sometimes. He thought it might be different, but wasn't sure how. He did have a friend in Japan named Uchiha Sasuke. Their dads were friends since they in high school and that was how they met. Sasuke had an older brother named Itachi, but he didn't know much about him.

Naruto found out that he was going to go to school with Sasuke. Of course, school hasn't started yet, but it would be back in session in less than a week. It was going to give him enough time to get settled in and have time to hang out with Sasuke. Naruto was really glad he was switching schools since his last one wasn't so great. He had bad grades, but good enough to pass, and didn't have any friends there. Sasuke was really his only one.

"Hey Naruto," Naruto looked up at Jiraiya. "Did you hear? It's time to go."

"Oh right," Naruto grabbed his bag and followed Jiraiya to where they were supposed to get on the plane. He took a deep breath, thinking of what the future had for him at his new home.

Meanwhile…

Hinata walked out of her family's compound, looking at the cloudless sky. She dusted off some dirt off her dress and walked up to the sidewalk. As she did, she saw her neighbor getting out of his car.

"G-good m-morning Arashi-san." She called out to him.

The man with blue eyes and blonde hair looked to his right and saw her. He waved his hand at her. "Good to see you Hinata-san. Going shopping for new clothes this morning?"

"Hai. I'm g-going to j-just browse though. I-I don't r-really h-have e-enough money today from m-my otou-san."

"I see. You know, you look really pretty in them. I'm sure my son would be very interested in you after seeing you in them." He laughed.

This made Hinata blush. "Is he v-visiting again?" Although Hinata never talked to to the man's son, she had seen him around with his farther.

"Actually, he's coming to live with me for now on. Something happened back in America. He's going to be here about…Ano…I think around eight."

"O-okay. W-well, I-I h-hope he gets h-here s-safely."

"Yeah, I hope so too. Anyway, I don't want to keep you waiting. Go on and maybe tomorrow I can introduce you to Naruto." He grinned. He knew just by the way she looked at his son that she had feelings for him.

"H-hai. I-I h-hope you h-have a nice d-day." She bowed and went on her way.

Hinata blushed as she thought about the blonde boy. She never talked to him and yet she knew a lot of things about him from his farther. She couldn't believe that he was going to live right next door to her and wondered what had happened to make him to do so. She didn't want to ask Arashi since it was most likely to be a personal problem.

'I wonder if Naruto-san is okay.' She looked up again at the sky to see a plane fly by. 'Whatever is, I'm sure everything will be okay, right?"

End of Chapter

**Lovelyanime**: I'm not really good at beginning a story, but it'll get better. Anyway, like I said before, my friend was the one who told me about lolita and I always tried to draw Hinata wearing like a sweet or classic lolita dress. But since I still need practice at drawing, I mess up on it most of the time. I'm fine just drawing how she looks in the series. If no one knows what lolita is, I'll try to explain it later on or people can search it on the Internet.

**Hinata**: Pl-please review everyone. LA-san h-hopes you also add her t-to your f-favorites and alert l-lists.


	2. So Embarrassed

**Declaimer**: Lovelyanime does not own Naruto. She wished she did, she wished might…But there's no way that is going to happen.

**Lovelyanime**: Hello everyone. Sorry I have not updated in a very long time. But I'm working on my other stories I can't update this as often as I should. I've worked on this chapter almost all day with Zodiac U and this Valentine onshot I'm working on. So I hope it is good and you all enjoy. I will answer everyone's reviews in every chapter now. I usually wait until chapter ten, but I decided not to do that anymore. This a short chapter, but I'll try to make longer ones in the future.

2/12/07

Chapter 2- So Embarrassed

Naruto came down the stairs, wearing a black gakuran uniform. He slung his backpack over his shoulders as he past his otou-san in the kitchen.

"Naruto, aren't you going to have breakfast?" Arashi asked his son.

"No, I'm not hungry." Naruto said. "Plus, I got to hurry to see Sasuke. He's going to show me around the school."

"Well at least have some juice." Arashi told him, handing the bottle from the table.

Naruto sighed and turned around to Arashi. He grabbed the bottle of juice and began to drink it.

"Use a cup!" Arashi yelled at Naruto. "There are other people here who drink that too you know."

Naruto stopped drinking and puts the bottle back on the table. "I've seen Ero-sennin drink the milk out of the carton."

"Oi! I told you not to call me that. Just because I have pet frogs and write those books doesn't mean you can call me that!" Jiraiya yelled as he came into the kitchen. "And I do not drink out of the carton!"

"Sure you do. I saw you do it a couple nights ago, Ero-sennin."

"Stop calling me that!"

Arashi scratched the top of his head. "Maybe you should leave now Naruto."

"Fine," Naruto headed to the front door. "See you guys when I get home." Naruto went out side and started to walk toward his new school.

Arashi sighed. "It's been a week since he has been here." He smiled. "It's nice to have him around again."

"Yeah, maybe for you. You're not the one being called Ero-sennin in front of everyone in public." Jiraiya sat in a chair at the table across from Arashi.

Arashi eyed his old caretaker. "I'm just wondering…Do you drink out of the carton?"

"Iie, I think it was Kakashi that Naruto saw."

"Naruto saw me do what?" Kakashi came into the kitchen with a red book in his hand.

"Nothing, it's done and over with." Arashi did not want to bother talking about it. He knew both of the men did it all the time. He knew it and did not want to bother to tell them not to since they would just do it again.

Kakashi saw something on the counter. "Looks like Naruto forgot his bento."

"Should one of us catch up with him and give it to him?" Jiraiya suggested.

"Iie, I knew he was going to forget it so I asked someone to make him one just in case." Arashi chuckled. "Of course she just has to have the courage to give it to him."

Back to Naruto…

Naruto walked down the street. He was not excited about going to school since he has had a bad experience back in America. Bad grade, always getting into trouble, no friends…

'This is a waste of my time.' Naruto turned around. He heard a gasp and a glimpse of something-or more like someone at a corner. He stood there for moment, waiting to see if the person would come back or something. But there was no one there on the street besides him.

"Is someone over there?" There was no response. He thought for and moment before heading toward the school again. 'It's probably Ero-sennin or otou-san checking if I'm actually going.'

At the corner, was Hinata wearing her sailor school uniform. She could not believe it. It was him! It was Naruto! And he almost caught her! She looked back to see him walking away. She had seen him during the last week, but she never had the courage to talk to him. Once, when she was coming out of her house Arashi called to her and Naruto almost saw her.

FLASHBACK

_Hinata sighed. It was almost time for school again. She was going to be in her third and final year in high school. She was not very happy about it. She did not like high school at all. She wished that she would be home studied like her younger sister Hanabi. Yet, her otou-san told her that she needed to be more social and learn to be not so timid. While she is wearing her lolita dresses or not._

_The only time when Hinata was really confident was when she wore lolita. Sweet, classic, or gothic, it did not matter what kind it was. Of course it was not very much confident, but she at least did not look at the ground and avoid eye contact._

_Hinata put on her shoes and opened the front door. She was done training with her cousin in the dojo for today and was going to go to Harajuku. Since she had no where else to go and had not been there for a long time. She had decided to wear a gothic lolita dress today. It was black and white small checkered design. It had two laces in the front going from the top to the bottom of the dress. It had a black collar and a black tied ribbon on the back of the dress._

_Hinata walked outside and heard some voices. She looked and saw Arashi, Sasuke, Jiraiya, and-_

_She gasped. "N-N-Naruto-kun." Her face went red as she stared at him. She had seen him the past couple days, but she had never said hi to him._

_It looked like they were about to leave or something. She was not sure. She turned around to go back inside her house. She thought she should wait until they were not there anymore. Yet, life was so cruel to her._

_Arashi heard her gasp and looked. He smiled and waved at her. "Hinata-san!"_

_Hinata quickly looked over at him then at Naruto. He was turning around to see whom Arashi was yelling at. Hinata started to panic. She did not want him to see her yet. It was to soon for her! She hurried to get back inside, but she tripped over her own two feet._

"_Hinata-san!" Arashi went to Hinata to see if she was all right._

_Hinata did not notice him. She began to crawl inside her house. If she stood, Naruto would see her face and she would be so embarrassed. When Arashi came to her side, she was already half way through the door._

"_Hinata-san are you okay?" He asked as he pulled her up to her feet._

"_H-hai." She stuttered._

"_Are you sure?" She nodded her head yes. "Okay then. Oi, we were just about to go get some ramen and show Naruto around. Do you want to come with us?"_

_Hinata's face turned bright red. She could not do that. She could not face him. But it would be so wonderful to spend the day with him, even if it was with Arashi, Jiraiya, and Sasuke…Sasuke? Her face paled at this. They knew each other because both their parents own dojos and would have competitions against each other or to just have dinner. If he saw her blush every time Naruto said something to her, he would never leave her alone about it._

"_I-iie, th-that's okay. I-I was p-planning t-to go somewhere else today." She told Arashi._

"_Are you sure? Jiraiya and I are paying for ramen and you could spend some time with Naruto. Maybe you two can even share a bowl of ramen." He smirked, knowing the girl would go all red at this._

_And she did. Why did he like to tease her like that? "I-iie th-thank you."_

"_Okay then. Maybe when you two go on your first date." He watched Hinata's face grow redder and he just continued to chuckle._

"_Arashi! We're about to leave!" Jiraiya yelled._

"_I'll see you later Hinata-san. Tell your otou-san that I'll see him tonight for our meeting." Arashi left the girl as she just stood there._

_She soon shut the door and sighed. She hoped Naruto had not seen her face. She slid down against the door until she reached the ground._

"_Hinata, what are you doing?"_

_Hinata looked up to see Hiashi. "I-I was just…Ano…P-putting on m-my sh-shoes. I-I'm a-all done now." Hinata said as she stood up from the ground._

"_I see…" Hiashi turned around. "Be careful and come home by eight."_

"_Hai otou-san."_

END OF FLASHBACK

Hinata still was not get over it. She made sure that Naruto was not outside every time she left the house.

"Naruto-kun." She looked back at Naruto. He was still walking and she did not dare to walk behind him. He might catch her this time and think she was following him like…Some stalker or something. But the truth was she was going to school like him

Hinata sighed as she decided to not care and go ahead and walk. She came from around the corner and headed to school. She watched Naruto walk in front of her, not knowing she was even there. She smiled as she felt her chest feel so warm inside.

'Maybe at school I will have a chance to talk t him.' She thought to herself

End of chapter

Lovelyanime translations  
bento- lunch box  
gakuran- type of japanese uniform.  
Harajuku- Place for young to be on Sundays afternoon. A place for people to cosplay and any other activities that might seem odd in other locations in Japan. (I hope I got that right)

**Lovelyanime**: There you go, the second chapter. I've been working on it(along with my other stories) all day and now it's almost one and I'm not even sleepy yet. I know it's short and a little quick, but I do that a lot in my stories. So please forgive me. The dress I mention Hinata was wearing is suppose to be a dress my friend gave me. I can't really explain how it looks like, but it is really nice. I even have a picture of me wearing it in my myspace pictures. Anyway, I will try to update soon, but I'm not making any promises. Maybe I can do a monthly update or something.

**Naruto**: You looked really nice in the lolita dress Hinata-chan! Even in the school uniform too!

**Hinata**: (blushes) A-arigotou N-Naruto-kun. You l-look n-nice in g-gakuran.

**Lovelyanime**: All right. Enough with you two. Lets do the reviews now.

**Reviews!**

**Copper Hikari**- I know his dad is dead, but in my story he's not.

**Lord Cynic**- I forgot to mention it's a AU. I do that a lot when I want to do something in my stories, I forget to mention it. I think I will have Naruto speak english and so people would know he is, I'll do the underline thing. Thanks for the idea.

**Selene69**- Thank you, I know I am. lol I'm kidding. I know you're talking about the story.

**Maned Wolf Goddess**- Thanks. Sorry I updated late. I'll try not to be late for the next one.

**Lunarangel's Dark Flame**- Thanks. Hina-chan will do her best to cheer him up…Of course when she's brave enough she'll do it. lol

**sealdfox**- I hope it's good too. I hope you continue to like it and I'll do my best.

**Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan** - Thank you! I love NaruHina parings too. It is better than every other pairing I've seen. Even better than GaaLee……What? I like them together. Lol

**Shoutenryu**- Sorry I did not update early like you wanted. And you want to be my beta? Um…I don't really know what a beta is. Sorry, I can be a little dense sometimes(even my friend told me that. He was lucky we were at school and there were witnesses.) Whatever it is, I'm sure I'll say yes.

**Starfaiy14s**- I think Hinata looks awesome in gothic lolita too. I don't really like my story line too, but I did not know what else to do. I'm sure it'll be better for you. It has yankees and gals in it too, so I'm sure that will make it better later on. I love lolita, Hina-chan, Naruto, and Naruhina too. My friend gave me a list of brands. And I just read the manga Othello and it talked about Harajuku in it. That's why I mentioned it in here. I'll have Naruto follow her there later on in the story. I'll think about Hinata model for lolita magazines like Gothic Lolita Bible. But I'm not sure yet. I'm going to have Hinata listen to things other than classic music. Like there's a band(forgot name) my friend told me about and the guy in it named Mana does lolita too. So I was thinking she listens to him too. Naruto will think it's weird of Hinata to wear lolita, but he'll like it later on. If you do write your own story like this, I'll defiantly read it if it's naruhina(that's only pairing I'll read.)

**HinaNaruFAN987**- Thank you. But when I do have a story in my head, I don't really update until a long time like this.

**mangakaz**- Sorry I haven't updated. I of a lot of ideas for this. Like, there will be a yankee and a gal later on. I hope you liked this chapter even though it's short


	3. Meet The Classmates

**Declaimer: **Lovelyanime does not own Naruto. Once she found a bottle with a genie in it. She wished that she owned Naruto…But he just gave her the one you put in ramen.

**Lovelyanime**: Alright, here we go! The third chapter is finally up! It's not much of a chapter though. Just Naruto meeting his new classmates and getting in a new class. It's nothing much. But I hope people still like it. Sadly, Hina-chan doesn't wear any lolita in this chapter.

**Hinata**: P-please enjoy the ch-chapter everyone.

3/8/07

Chapter 3- Meet the classmates

"Come one Naruto, we need to check what homeroom we're in." Sasuke told his blonde friend. "You walk to slow."

"Well sorry I'm not as exited as you to find out what homeroom I'm gonna be in." Naruto put his hands behind his head as he continued to walk. He looked back behind him for the sixteenth time and saw a whole bunch of people minding their own business and talking to their friends.

"Why do you keep looking behind you?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"I have a feeling I'm being watched. At first I thought it was Ero-sennin making sure I was going to school, but now I think it's someone else."

"You're probably just imagining it."

Naruto nodded his in agreement. "Yeah, I think you're right." They continued to walk down the hallway, with a pair of lavender eyes watching them.

"Okay, here we are." Sasuke said as they approached a group of students surrounding a board. **(1)** The board had the names of the students and what homeroom they were going to be in. Sasuke started to looked for his name and stopped "I'm in class C-2."

"Can you check if I'm in there too?" Naruto asked.

"You are, Your name is just under mine." Sasuke pointed at the name Uzumaki Naruto. It was under the name Uchiha Sasuke and above Yamanaka Ino.

"That's cool that we have a class together." Naruto and Sasuke began to walk to their new class room.

Hinata came from around the corner and went up to the board and checked the C-2 class. She looked down the list and noticed her friends Chouji, Shino and Kiba were in there. She had gasped when she saw her name and blushed automatically. She scrolled down some more to see if any other people she knew were in there. She saw that the only two left was Shikamaru and Ino. She knew Shikamaru quite well since his parents owned a dojo like her otou-san. Her otou-san kept in contact with every dojo around where he lived. He loved having competitions with them or just visit and talk with them. She knew Ino from last year when she went to her family's flower shop. She had bought some flowers to take to her mother's grave.

"Oi Hinata-chan." Came a voice behind Hinata, making her jump.

"K-kunichiwa K-kiba-kun, Sh-Shino-kun." Hinata greeted the two boys.

"How are you today?" Shino asked Hinata.

"I'm g-good." Hinata told the boy. "What a-about you?"

"I would be better if I didn't have Kiba as my best friend." Shino joked, which was rare for him, making Hinata giggle.

"I'm doing good too I guess." Kiba shrugged. "Rather be at home still, but oh well." Hinata knew both of the boys a little. She knew Kiba's family owned an animal shelter and Shino's parents researched insects. She did not dare to know anything else about the insects.

"Kyuu-kun misses you at the shelter." Kiba told the girl.

Hinata had a pet kitsune she had found about five months ago. It was wounded and she had tooken it to Kiba for help. She wanted to keep it, but her otou-san would not let her. So Kiba decided he would keep him.

"My Kaa-san doesn't want to keep him for long. She says she needs room for other animals.

"H-hai. I-I had asked m-my neighbor and he s-said he m-might take it f-for me." Hinata informed Kiba. She had asked Arashi a while back if he would take it. He said he doubts it since Jiraiya already had some frogs, but he would think about it.

"Kiba, look," Shino said as he was reading the C-2 class list. Kiba went over and looked.

"Awesome, we three have the same class together." Kiba said as he looked.

"Look on the bottom." Shino told him. "Isn't that Ino's name right there?" Shino smirked.

Kiba's cheeks went red. "S-so what? I don't care."

"Sure you don't, I believe you. I believe you had no feelings at all towards her while staring at her when we saw her at a restaurant a couple days ago."

"Urasai!" Kiba yelled as Shino just continued to have the smirk on his face.

"I-I have to go now." Hinata spoke. "I-I'll see you g-guys later."

"Bye Hinata." Kiba and Shino waved at the girl before Kiba continued to yell at Shino.

Hinata walked down the hall and climbed some stairs. She passed students who were on their way to their class or were just standing there talking among themselves. She did not care though. She just wanted to hurry and see Naruto.

Back to Naruto…

"How troublesome." A boy yawned. "First day of school is so boring." He laid his head on his desk, trying to fall asleep. He couldn't though, with all the munching sounds his friend was making. He groaned and tried to cover his ears.

"Eating as always Chouji?" Sasuke came up to Shikamaru and Chouji with Naruto following him. "How have you two been doing?"

"Same old troublesome stuff." Shikamaru replied.

"I'm doing pretty good. You want some pocky**(2)**?" Chouji offered.

"Iie, I just had breakfast. I came over here to introduce you guys to someone." He looked over at Naruto. "This is Naruto. He just moved here from America."

"Wait, are you Arashi's kid?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Naruto leaned against a desk behind him.

"My otou-san is Arashi's friend. He said something about Arashi having a kid living in America, but I don't really pay attention. Furthermore, you look just like him. I'm Shikamaru and this is Chouji." Shikamaru yawned.

"Want some pocky?" Chouji asked Naruto. "I've got potato chips too, but I'm saving those for my lunch."

"No thanks, I'm not that hungry."

"Fine." Chouji went back to eating his pocky. When he heard the classroom door open he looked to see who it was. It was Hinata and she looked very nervous, like always. "Be right back." He got up and walked over to Hinata.

"Whatever." Shikamaru yawned before going back to talk to Naruto and Sasuke.

"Oi Hinata!"

Hinata saw Chouji and relaxed. It was just him. "H-hello Chouji-kun. How are you th-this morning?"

"Doing pretty good. So, did you bring Shikamaru and me anything for lunch?" Chouji asked.

"G-gomen, but not today. I-I had to m-make someone else's bento." Hinata sometimes made something for Chouji and Shikamaru since they both liked her cooking. So did Kiba and Shino, but they did not want her making anything for them. They did not want her to waste her time making their lunch when she should make her own.

"Awe…Maybe I can make them trade me." Chouji thought out loud.

"Hinata!" Ino walked up to Chouji and Hianta. When she came, she hit Chouji on the head. "You better not be bothering her again about food. Specially when you brought your own!"

Chouji rubbed his head. "But I have to share with Shikamaru and it's not enough for the both of us."

"Then tell that lazy ass to make his own lunch or buy it like everyone else." Ino then grabbed Hinata's arm and dragged her where she was sitting. "Come on Hinata, we got girl talk to do."

Chouji sighed in disappointment as he went back to Shikamaru, Sasuke and Naruto.

"What's the matter?" Shikamaru asked.

"Hinata didn't make us anything." Chouji said with tears in his eyes.

"Damn, that was the only thing I was actually looking forward to today." Shikamaru sighed. "How troublesome."

"What? She didn't feel like making you anything or something?" Sasuke asked.

"Iie, she said she had to make someone else one."

"I see…" Sasuke took a moment to think of who she made a bento for. If it wasn't Shikamaru and Chouji then it most likely had to be Kiba and Shino. It could not be himself since he barely did that like Shino and Kiba.

"Who are you guys talking about?" Naruto asked.

"Hinata." Shikamaru pointed toward where Ino and Hinata were. "The girl with dark hair and lavender eyes."

Naruto looked and then saw Hinata. He thought he had seen her before. He thought for a moment to think. Maybe she was the girl that lived next door to him? He was not sure since he could only get little glimpses of her and she always wore weird looking dresses. He had to admit, the girl right now was pretty cute like his neighbor. A blush came to his cheeks at what he had just thought. Cute? He had never thought of a girl cute before. What was he thinking?

"You okay Naruto?" Sasuke asked. "You just dazed out for a bit and now you're red a little."

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine." Naruto reassured him.

"Seem just like Hinata. She does that. Goes into a daze and doesn't notice anyone around her. She even turns red when embarrassed about something." Shikamaru said.

"Really? What else do you know about her." Naruto asked. He was curious about the girl now.

"She's a very shy person and stutters while talking most of the time. She might be the nicest person at the school, but also the weirdest." Shikamaru stared at Naruto. "Why do you want to know about her?"

"Huh? I was just wondering, that's all." Naruto scratched the back of his head with his right hand as he laughed nervously. "So who's the girl she's talking to?"

"That's Ino. She is one of the most annoying girls in school. She can gossip about something and it'll spread like wild fire. She talks to Hinata sometimes when she has no one else to talk to or when Hinata is by herself most of the time. She is always talking about her friend Sakura and how she lives in Italy or something and might move here. I honestly don't see what Kiba sees in her. She's so troublesome."

"What was that?!" Ino stood right behind Shikamaru and heard the last part when he called her troublesome.

Shikamaru turned around to face her. "I said your troublesome. You and every other woman in the world."

"Grr…You better watch it Shikamaru. You're lucky I have business to attend to." Ino then glared at Naruto and crossed her arms. "I have a series of questions for you."

"Huh? Okay then…" Naruto said. "What kind?"

"What is your favorite color? What is your favorite food? Do you like kitsunes? Do you like girls with puffy dresses? What about one that has a psycho yankee friend? A kogal friend?" Shikamaru groaned when she mentioned the gal. That was one troublesome woman he hated to deal with. "Do you like it when a girl makes you bentos? What if they had an over protective cousin that dated a yankee? What about…" Ino trailed on and on with questions. Naruto thought she was never going to stop.

"I-Ino." Ino looked behind her to see Hinata staring at the ground. "I-I th-think you sh-should leave them a-alone right n-now. They d-don't seem they w-want to be b-bothered." Hinata stuttered.

"Fine," Ino turned to Naruto. "But I'm going to ask you later, got it?" Naruto nodded his head yes. "Good." She then walked over to her seat with Hinata.

"What was that all about?" Naruto wondered.

"It's nothing. She does that to most of the guys at this school." Sasuke said.

"Why does she do that?"

"She wants to find someone for Hinata." Shikamaru yawned. "She's been looking since last year. The problem is she'll ask the guys questions like that and the guys kind of get scared of her. So they run away. But when they do stay and answer all of her questions, she thinks they're not good enough for Hinata and tells them they can't go out with her."

"I see…So she wants to see if I'm good for Hinata."

"Yup, that's it."

Soon the bell rang and everyone went to their new desks for the new school year**(3)**. Naruto's desk was next to the window and second to the last seat. He saw Sasuke was sitting in the desk next to him and ahead of him was some weird looking guy with sunglasses. He then looked who was sitting behind him and saw it was Hinata. She looked at him when she noticed him looking at her. He grinned at her as her cheeks went red.

Naruto sat down on his seat and looked out the window. Maybe this won't be so bad? He just made friends with Shikamaru and Chouji. A girl named Ino trying to get him go out with the girl Hinata. He had learned some stuff about Hinata that made him happy for some reason.

Things just might actually go his way…Or not.

He then stood up from his seat and yelled. "I forgot my bento!"

"You forgot your bento?" Sasuke stared at him questionably.

Naruto sat back down in his chair and pouted. "I left it on the counter this morning."

"Don't worry, I just let you have some of mine or you could go buy something." Sasuke reassured his friend.

"I guess…"

Hinata watched Naruto and turned even redder. She then carefully glanced down at her book bag. Arashi had told her Naruto would do something like that and he was right. But she had prayed that he was wrong so she would not have to give Naruto the bento she made. What was she going to do? What was she going to do?! She sighed, she already knew the answer. She had to have Ino or someone give it to him, or give it to him while he's somehow not looking.

'This is going to be a long day.' Hinata thought to her self.

End of chapter

Lovelyanime's translations  
**(1)**-As do many schools, Japan divides up graduating classes into different homeroom classes. Unlike most Western schools, however, the homeroom students take all of their classes together. The people in your homeroom will be the people whome you spend almost every minute of every school day throughout the entire year.  
**(2)** Pocky- A japanese snack. A biscuit stick with a type of flavor. (The only kinds I've had are Chocolate and Strawberry. They are really good and when I bring them to school my friends go after me for them. lol)  
**(3)**-The same way all homerooms stay together(and only the teachers move from room to room), so also does a student stay in one seat for the entire year.

**Lovelyanime**: Okay, so I don't really have much to say right now. The chapter seems quick and short, but I'm sorry. I'll try to do better on the next chapter. I knew that students looked at a board for their classes, but I didn't know much about it. But then I read the volume two of _Othello_ and now I understand. I wasn't sure before and I was afraid to update because people might say it wasn't right or something. But now I know it's right so I felt better about updating. Sakura is not in the same school, but sadly she will transfer. For now, everyone can be happy about the 'Sakura free' chapters. Pocky is so awesome! I've seen them at conventions, but I always spend all my money before I finally decide to buy some. It doesn't matter though since I can buy them at a store. But the only kinds they have are strawberry and chocolate. My friend Amanda had a green tea one before and said it wasn't that bad.

**Hinata**: L-lets respond t-to th-the reviews n-now.

**Lovelyanime**: Good idea Hina-chan. We'll do that as soon as Naruto asks everyone to review.

**Naruto**: What if I don't wonna?

**Lovelyanime**: Then I won't have Hina-chan kiss you in any of my stories.

**Naruto**: PLEASE REVIEW EVERYONE! YOU HAVE TO REVIEW! PLEASE! FOR ME! i WONNA KISS HINATA-CHAN!

**Lovelyanime**: Ha! Knew you would see it my way Naruto.

**Reviews!  
****Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**- I'm glad you think the story is cute. Hinata. She didn't care that Naruto saw her wearing lolita, it was just that she fell to the ground that embarrassed her. My friend wears them all the time(even at school) and she's proud of it. I try drawing Hinata in lolita, but most of the time I mess up. Hinata will have the courage to talk to Naruto, but not now as you can see. I am a yaoi fan and Gaara and Lee is my favorite yaoi pairing, but sadly I'm not going to add it. Maybe I can do a little funny part of the both of them or something. I'll think about it.

**Maye Uchiha**- I'm happy that you like my story. I hope you're feeling better, which I'm sure you are since it's like a month since I updated. Lol.

**Lunarangel's Dark Flame**- Yeah, Hina-chan was really nervous. But you know how shy she can be around Naruto. She can't help herself. I think Hina-chan looks great in gothic lolita too, but the next chater when she wears lolita I was thinking of putting her in sweet to see what people think of that. Naruto has had a hard life, but with new friends and Hina-chan around he will get better.

**japjord713**- I'm sorry I don't make long chapters, but maybe I'll do it later on. I had sent you some website on lolita and I hope you got them. If you didn't I can send you some more later on if you want.

**Mahou InuAlex**- Yeah, Hina-chan does look cute in lolita huh? It's so cool that everyone likes Hina-chan in lolita and in the school uniform.

**Mangagakaz**- I guess the story is too cute. I don't mean to make you look bad, really! If you have any questions, just ask me them on myspace if you want. Oh! And I hope you saw the picture I tried to explain in the last chapter. I know I probably don't look that great in it, but oh well. I don't care, I just enjoyed wearing it.

**monko25**- I'm happy you think the story is cool. Right now they are sixteen but will be seventeen when their birthdays come around.

**sasukeuchihaluver**- Thank you. I'm really glad that you and everyone else like it.

**starfairy14s**-Your welcome! And please don't dye from happiness yet! I need all my readers to stay alive. I read your story and it's pretty good. I hope you update soon. I don't think I'm the bestest person in the world…I'd say the creator of Naruto is. Without him this story wouldn't be here, right? Lol.

**Syaoran-San** -If you can't picture in lolita than maybe something else? It doesn't really matter I guess. They're just clothes.

**darkewaken**- My friend makes her lolita dresses so maybe you can try making them too so you can wear them around. My friend says they cost over a hundred dollars and it's cheaper to just make them. I'm glad you like the story and I like Naruto and Hina-chan pairings too. That pairing is so awesome!


	4. To Give Or Not To Give?

**Declaimer**: Lovleyanime does not own Naruto or the magazine 'Gothic Lolita Bible that is mentioned in here. She almost got an issue at a convention before, but didn't have enough money. Wasted her money on other things like mangas.

**Lovelyanime**: Welcome back everyone! There sure were a lot of pocky fans reviewing in the last chapter. That was pretty cool. I think this story is going to be as popular as my other one 'The kit named Hisoka. I hope it will. Okay, this chapter is just about Hianta giving Naruto the bento. It's a small chapter and it's no big deal.

**Hinata**: I-I hope I'll b-be a-able t-to give the b-bento t-to N-Naruto-kun.

**Lovelyanime**: Just read and find out! Hope everyone likes the chapter!

4/3/07

Chapter 4- To Give Or Not To Give?

Naruto groaned as he sat at his desk. H laid his head on top with his arms holding his stomach. It was lunch time and he was hungry. He was hungry because he did not eat this morning and forgot his lunch at home. Sasuke left to get some snacks in the cafeteria and had not been back since. Naruto looked around and saw everyone else was eating and talking to one another.

If Shikamaru and Chouji were there he would ask them for some food since he saw them with a whole bag full earlier. But no, they had gone with two other guys named Kiba and Shino to the roof top. Guess that was where they usually ate at and Naruto did not follow them because he needed to wait for Sasuke. He could ask the girl Ino, but he was afraid she might ask him more questions and won't stop until lunch would end. He turned his head around to see the girl Hinata behind him. She was staring down at her own bento that was still wrapped up in a small cloth. He sighed and turned his head and laid it back down.

"I'm so hungry." He mumbled to himself. He folded his arms on the desk and laid his head on them. He did not want to see everyone eating their bentos they made. It was making him hungrier.

Hinata looked up at Naruto from behind him in her seat. She then looked down at the bento that was tied up in a small cloth. It was for Naruto. Hers was in her desk since she was not very hungry. She was to busy trying to make up her mind than wanting to eat. She was thinking if she should give the bento to Naruto or not. She could not do it. She just couldn't. He looked so hungry though.

'What if he doesn't like it?' She wondered. It was not a big lunch or was it fancy. He probably would not like it and throw it away after the first bite. He would probably tell her it was the worse food he ever had. This was making Hinata scared and wanting to put the bento away.

She looked back up at him and saw his face in his arms. When she saw this an idea came to her mind. 'Maybe I can put it on his desk without him seeing me?' Hinata thought. She did not want Naruto to starve and when Sasuke came back with food for him it would be to late.

She slowly stood up and was very shaky. She tried to be as quiet as she could as she walked beside his desk. He still had not looked up at her which made Hinata relieved. She then placed the bento down with her shaky hands on the desk before hurrying to her desk.

When she rushed to her desk, not being as quiet as when she went to Narutos'. Naruto heard some footsteps going by him and looked up. When he looked up he saw the bento that Hinata had left. He sat up straight and looked around and saw everyone was still doing their own thing. Then he turned his head around to see Hinata reading her math book.

'Did she do this?' He thought as he untied the cloth from the bento. He looked inside and saw that the food inside looked delicious. He started to drool as he grabbed an onigiri. He ate it and when he swallowed the last part he grinned.

"This is awesome!" He said before chowing down on the rest of the food.

Hinata blushed when she heard him. She peered over her book to see him eating as if he hadn't eaten in years. 'He really likes it.' A small smile came to Hinata's lips. She was so happy and relieved that he did not throw it away.

"Where did you get that?"

Naruto looked up to see Sasuke return with some snacks he got from the cafeteria. He placed all the snacks on Naruto's desk and took the seat from the desk in front of his.

"I found it." Naruto grinned.

"You found it?"

"Yeah, someone left it on my desk." Naruto leaned in towards Sasuke and whispered to him. "I think it was the girl behind me that did it."

"Oh?" Sasuke looked over at Hinata, who ducked her head back to her math book. Sasuke smirked as he got up. "I'm going to find out if that's true."

Sasuke walked over to Hinata and stood by her desk. He noticed that she was reading a magazine instead of her math book. He knew what magazine she was looking at since it was like one of the only ones she read.

"Oi Hinata."

Hinata slowly looked up to see Sasuke. "H-hai S-Sasuke?" She stuttered.

"Are you reading Gothic Lolita Bible**(1)**?" Hinata slowly nodded her head yes. "That's cool I guess. Anyway, I came over here to ask you a few questions. Is that okay with you?"

"H-hai." Hinata did not like this. She did not trust how Sasuke was acting and that smirk of his. He was up to something.

"So how was your trip?" He asked.

"Ano…I didn't go on a trip." She said as she placed her math book with her magazine down.

"Sure you did, I saw you. Naruto and I were about to go to get some ramen and saw you fall. You were crawling to your door so you could escape the embarrassment."

Hinata blushed she remembered that he was there when she fell in front of Naruto. "I-I-I…" Hinata did not know what to say about it.

"Tell me, why did you try to leave when we saw you?" His smirk grew. "Was it because _he_ was there?" Sasuke pointed his thumb at Naruto when he said _he_.

"Ano…I-Iie…I-I forgot something i-inside a-and w-was in a hurry."

"Uh-huh…You know you're lucky your skirt didn't fly up for Jiraiya to see. Or else he would've had a nose bleed and an idea for his next story."

Hinata's blush worsened by this. She knew Jiraiya was a pervert and was careful around him. But he told her he would not do anything to her because he knew her otou-san would kill him. She was still careful about him just in case he did try something.

"You were going to go to Harajuku, weren't you Sunshine?"

"P-Please don't call m-me th-that at school."

"What? I thought it was your cosplay name, isn't it?"

"H-hai, i-it is demo…" She looked around. "I-I don't w-want p-people to know i-it. B-besides, y-you don't m-me to c-call you Okita a-around everyone, do you?"

"Grr…That's suppose to be secret." Sasuke mumbled.

Yes, the Uchiha Sasuke would go to Harajuku at times when he had no training at the dojo and had nothing else to do. He had not gone there for about a month though since he had been busy. The only person who knew about this was Hinata when they accidentally ran into each other.

"Then p-please don't call me S-Sunshine here." Hinata told him.

"Fine. I have one more question and I'll leave you alone. Did you make his bento?"

Hinata looked down as her blush reddened. She nodded a little and whispered a small 'hai.'

Sasuke's smirk came back. "All right, thanks. I'll go and leave you with your magazine." He went back and sat down with Naruto, who just finished the bento.

"So did she make this?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah she did." Sasuke chuckled as he glanced over at Hinata. "Why don't you thank her for it? I'm sure she'll be happy."

Naruto shrugged. "Okay, I guess I'll do that." He picked up the bento box and the small cloth and scooted his chair backwards until it hit Hinata's desk. He turned around and Grinned at her. "Hi!"

Hinata's face went red and was unable to breathe. He was grinning at her. He was talking to her. He was so close to her. She forced herself not to faint and embarrass herself like last time.

"Thanks a lot, I was starving!" He placed the bento and cloth on her desk.

"Y-y-your w-w-welcome." She stuttered as she stared at his blue eyes. They were so beautiful to her.

"Why did you give it to me though? Weren't you hungry?" He asked curiously.

"Ano…I-I h-have m-m-my own." She pulled out her bento that was wrapped in its own cloth.

"I see…What were you doing with two bentos?" Then Naruto remembered Chouji saying she made one for someone earlier. Was it for him he wondered? Or maybe for someone else, but they weren't here today. "Did you make this for me?" He asked.

Hinata took in a sharp breath before nodding her head yes. "Y-you're o-otou-san told m-m-me t-to make you o-one in case you f-forgot y-yours." She wanted to die right there and at the same time wanted to talk to him for ever.

"My otou-san? How do you know him?"

"Ano…" She swallowed the lump forming in her throat. "I-I live n-next door to y-you."

"Really? That's cool!" Naruto grinned. "Maybe we can walk to school sometimes or something."

"O-o-okay." She turned even redder. He wanted to walk with her? With her?! She could not believe it! This had to be a dream!

"Can I ask you something?" He heard her mumble a small 'hai.' "Do you think you can make me more bentos? That would really be cool and I can repay you later on."

'Don't faint. Don't faint! DON'T FAINT! What ever you do not faint!' She kept telling herself. Not trusting her voice, she just nodded her head yes again.

"Oi Naruto, did you still want to have some of these snacks?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto turned around to Sasuke. "Sure, just hang on a sec." He went back to Hinata. "I'll be expecting a bento tomorrow, kay? Thanks." Naruto scooted his chair back to his desk and started to talk to Sasuke.

Hinata wanted to squeal so badly. She bit down on her tongue to hold back the scream. This was the best first day of the school ever! She smiled and looked out the window. It was a cloudless day and the sun was shining bright in the sky. Perfect weather for the perfect day. She then looked at the front gates of the school. That's when Hinata saw her.

Standing at the gates was a girl with tan skin and heavy makeup on her face. Her eyes were a dark green color and she had blonde hair. She was wearing very revealing outfit. It was a black tank top shirt and a white mini skirt with a black belt. She wore white boots that almost reached her knees.

'What is she doing here?' Hinata wondered. 'Is she here for Shikamaru?'

End of chapter

**(1)** Gothic Lolita Bible- A magazine in Japan with pictures and such of lolita. You could find out more about it on google I think. That's where my friend Alissa told me to look.

**Lovelyanime**: There you have it! Another chapter by me! LA-hime!(laughs evilly) Okay, I don't want to be called that. Doesn't sound right to me. I like LA-chan or LA-san better! Anyway on to business. Hinata giving Naruto a bento inspired me from the anime Karin(Chibi Vampire in US). In Karin the main character Karin gives her crush Kenta bentos at school so he will be happy and so she won't get any nosebleeds!…Watch the anime or read the manga to know about the nosebleed part. Now, the Sasuke coplaying part? I wasn't sure if I wanted him to, but just for fun I'm gonna make him. It wasn't much of a chapter, but I hope people still liked it. The next chapter will have the girl from the end of this chapter and show who she really is. But I think people already know who she is. Oh, and since I don't have school this week(spring break!), I'll try to update sooner.

**Naruto**: I can't wait for Hinata to cook for me again!

Hinata: You r-really did l-like it Naruto-kun?

Naruto: Of course I did! Like I said before, you're going to be an awesome wife!

**Hinata**: (blushes madly) Th-thank you N-Naruto-kun. P-please review everyone.

**Reviews!**

**Maye Uchiha**- Hope this was an awesome chapter too. I hate pmsing, so awful. I just started mine yesterday.(Starts crying) I hate being a girl at times. Anyway, thanks for the review and hope you're feeling better!…Until next month I guess.

**mangagakaz**- Glad we're finally friends on myspace. I didn't know you could get pocky at walmart, I usually buy it at the grocery store near my house. And 75 cents? The ones I buy are a lot more, that's not fair! Next time I go to walmart, I'm buying pocky! Japanese candy is awesome! Wish I had some right now. Thanks for the review!

**darkewaken**- It would be easier, but kind of hard if you can't sew that good. I'm happy you love the story and thanks for saying I'm good at writing it. I don't really know much, I read mangas and see what they do Like I saw a preview for this one manga and it showed them looking at the board with the classes on them. I finally found out the whole reason in the manga _Othello._ I think it's better if someone makes a fanfiction of an anime in high school it should be a Japanese high school. I do like the stories where it's not, because most of them are really good. But I think since anime is from Japan it should be a Japanese high school. I'm glad you like it being a Japanese school.

**Kunoichihinata14**- I'm happy you love my story. I've seen pocky with nuts on them at conventions bfore. They look pretty good. There's a whole bunch of different pocky out there like green tea. My friend said it's good, but I don't know if I want to try it.

**KazumiKairi or Kairi-chan**- Glad you thought the third chapter was interesting. I like strawberry pocky better since I'm not much of a chocolate fan. Yeah, my friend is very proud of it and doesn't really care what people think. She has a lot of lolita stuff since she sews a lot. He is going to have an interesting life. Since there's going to be a lot of things going on. Like a kogirl and yankee comes along soon. Now that will be interesting, right? Lets hope Hinata is brave to give Naruto the other bentos!

**Lunarangel's Dark Flame**- Hope you liked the chapter. Hinata finally gave it to him…Well, kind of. I'll try to update soon.

**RasenganFin**- I think Ino being match maker is better than Sakura being one. There are a lot Sakura being one and only a few of Ino. Plus, it is funnier when Ino is one. lol

**SaukeUchihaLuver**- Naruto will soon know he loves her, but him being dense it might take a little longer. Hope you liked this chapter too.

**starfairy14s**- My friends don't just beg, they chase me down until I run out of breath. They even threaten me for some!(starts crying) They do all this at school instead of a party. My friends can be crazy but so am I, I guess. It's funny how people chase each other for pocky huh? lol I hope you didn't hurt your friend while chasing her. lol It's fun to chase people around. I give people pocky when they never had any before too. I remember I gave my sister some pocky before(she's not really a fan of me being a anime freak too) and asked for more. I thought it was kind of funny.

**JSai**- I'm happy you enjoyed the last chapter and thought it was cute. I'll try to make it even cuter next time! Just wait and see! Mwahahaha! It'll be so cute, it'll be scary!lol Just joking.

**Cybor-Porygon**- I didn't have definition for the pocky and looked at the front of a pocky box. Then I saw one in a Shojo Beat magazine later on. Said it was like a cookie with a flavor coating. Pocky can be very addicting at times. Trust me. lol

**Anarchyx25x**- I'm happy you like my story. I don't really like fighting stories that much and is kind of hard to find some without fighting..


	5. Troublesome Kogal

**Lovelyanime**: Sorry everyone. I know I haven't updated this story in a while. I went and visited family in a different state. I saved this story on a floppy copy and when I went on my aunt's computer…I learned her computer doesn't use floppy disks. So that kinda sucked. Also I've been bussy typing up The Kit Named Hisoka and Zodiac U. Now next I'm gonna try to finish the next chapter for Reiya(I haven't exactly updated that like I promised some people -.-) And I'm just not into this story like I am with The kit named Hisoka and Zodiac U. I don't really have much ideas for this story so that is also the problem. Well anyway, at least I finally finished.

**Hinata**: Ano…Wh-what is going to h-happen in this ch-chapter?

**Lovelyanime:** Hmm? Oh, everyone will finally see the girl from the ending of the last chapter and what her connections to Shikamaru and Hinata are.

**Hinata**: I-I s-see…W-we h-hope everyone e-enjoys the chapter.

8/14/07

Chapter 5- Troublesome Kogal

The bell rang, signaling the end of school. Everyone got up from their seats and headed to the door. Naruto and Sasuke walked out of the school gates, glad that the first day of school has ended. They thought about going to Sasuke's house for a while to hang out and play video games. They headed to his house, but Chouji and Shikamaru stopped them.

"You guys want to come with us?" Chouji asked as Shikamaru and he walked up to Naruto and Sasuke. "We're going to my parents café place to get something to eat. Kiba and Shino are coming too."

"What do you think Naruto?" Sasuke asked his blonde friend. "Chouji's parents make some really good food."

"Why not, better than Itachi bothering us." Naruto said.

Shikamaru was about to say something when he heard footsteps behind him. He looked and saw who it was. "Here comes Shino and Kiba right now." Shikamaru said with a yawn.

"You guys actually waited for us. That's a first." Kiba laughed.

"They wouldn't have to if you would just hurry up." Shino pushed his sunglasses up with his right index finger.

"Whatever. Oh Shikamaru, Hinata wanted to talk to you."

"About what?" Shikamaru asked.

"Don't know. Just that she needed to tell you something, but you left. She can't come tell you right now since she has cleaning duty. **(1)**. She's trying to get the other guy to do her share for her so she can come tell you."

"Well I'm not waiting anymore. It's to troublesome to wait any longer." Shikamaru sighed. "I think I want to go home, don't feel like eating."

Shikamaru just waited for a response, but none came. He stared at his friends as they had a strange expression on each of their faces.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Shikamaru asked them.

"Shikamaru…She's back." Chouji said as he stared at the person behind Shikamaru.

"Who? What are you talking about?"

"Oooooohhhhhh Shiiiiiika-kuuuuuuun."

Shikamaru froze as a shiver went down his spine. 'Oh troublesome shit-' he thought before someone jumped onto his back.

"Oh Shika-kun, you haven't called me in weeks. I got so worried." Said the woman on Shikamaru's back.

"I've been busy." He muttered.

"You're lying! You always have free time on your hands."

"Well then, it's just to troublesome to see you."

"Shikamaru-kun!" Hinata came around the gate of the School's entrance. "T-Temari-chan i-is…Here." She stopped her sentence when she saw Shikamaru being snuggled by Temari behind him.

"A little to late, don't you think?" Shikamaru tried to get away from Temari, but she would not let go.

"Oh Hina-chan! You're here!" Temari said when she saw Hinata.

Naruto stared at the girl named Temari. She had really tanned skin and heavy makeup on her face. He remembered his otou-san telling him about girls like her. He said that they were called kogals**(2)**.

Temari looked at everyone. "What the hell are you all staring at? You got a problem or something?"

Kiba, Shino, Chouji, and even Sasuke backed away from her. They remembered the last time she was angry and they did not want to see it again. They all started to look at random things around them. Naruto was confused at this and just stood where he was, still staring at Shikamaru and Temari. When he noticed the guys behind him, he backed went to them to see what was wrong.

"What is going on?" He asked Sasuke. "Who's she?"

"That's Temari. She's Shikamaru's Fiancée." Sasuke told the blonde boy.

"WHAT?!" Naruto yelled.

"Shikamaru is going to receive his family's dojo when he gets out of school. So his parents decided to have an arranged marriage for him. They already knew Temari's otou-san when he was still alive and asked him if it was okay to have Temari marry Shikamaru. He agreed and since then Shikamaru and Temari have been engaged."

"Do you want to go out on a date right now Shika-kun? To celebrate your first day of school?" Temari asked as she continued to hug Shikamaru.

"Iie, I was about to go home and sleep without anyone bothering me. And that goes for you too." Shikamaru said when he finally was able to get out of Temari's grip. "Why don't you hang out with your brothers or your kogal friends?"

"Kankuro talks about nothing but anime and manga which can get so boring after the first five minutes. Gaara is busy training some students at the dojo and he said after he was done he was going to go somewhere with Lee. And all of my friends are busy with other things." Temari grabbed Shikamaru's arm. "Come on Shika-kun, it'll be fun. Just you and me with no one bothering us."

"Ano…Temari-chan." Hinata spoke up to the older girl. "I-I'll hang out w-with you f-for t-today."

"Are you just saying that so you can help Shika-kun escape?" Temari asked the shy girl.

"K-kind of. I-I also wanted to talk w-with you a-about your party."

"Hmm?…Oh yeah! The party I'm having. I forgot you were going to help me with it."

Shikamaru released himself from Temari. "Great, you have Hinata to be with you for the day. I'll just leave you two alone and-"

"Hold it right there!" Temari glared at her boyfriend and grabbed him once more. "You're going to have this date with me one way or another. We can just move it to Friday or something."

"That will be just perfect." Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Not like I had anything else planned."

"If you're going to act like that, we can have a double date so you won't be so bored with me."

"With who? Your friends don't like me and don't want to be around me."

"Hina-chan doesn't mind being around you. She can come."

"You forget, she doesn't have a boyfriend. Remember?"

Temari looked over at the boys that were watching them. "I'll get her one then." Temari walked up to Naruto and the others while still holding on to Shikamaru. "Which one of you lucky guys want to go out on a date with Hina-chan?"

Kiba and Shino backed away because they did not like Hinata that way. Chouji backed up since he did not want to spend with Temari. He remembered she got mad at him for accidentally letting loose her pet weasel. Sasuke looked at Naruto and smirked. He pushed Naruto toward Temari and Shikamaru and backed away where Kiba, Shino, and Chouji were.

Naruto turned around and glared at Sasuke. "Why the hell did you push me!?"

Sasuke just shrugged. "Because I felt like it."

"Naruto." Naruto looked over at Shikamaru when he said his name. "I would run if I were you."

"Why?" Naruto asked before Temari shoved a piece of paper in his face.

"To late. She already invited you." Shikamaru sighed. "How troublesome…"

"You better come to that place on that paper at the exact same time." Temari let go of Shikamaru and went and grabbed Hinata's hand. "You don't want her to be all lonely do you? Come on Hina-chan, I want to get you some new clothes and dye your hair. Then we can plan the party." Temari said as she dragged Hinata away.

"T-Temari-chan, I already t-told you. I-I d-don't w-want to be a k-kogal." Hinata said before Temari and she were out of sight.

Shikamaru walked up to his friends. "I told you to run. Now you have to go on the date."

Naruto was reading the piece of paper with the place and time. He did not bother to look up at Shikamaru when he said, "And what'll happen if I don't come."

"She'll hunt you down and take you to her brother Gaara so he can take care of you himself. HE can be pretty scary."

"Okay…" Naruto folded up the piece of paper and puts it in his pocket. "I'll think about it." Naruto turned around to leave. "I'm going to go home for the day. Don't really feel like going anywhere right now." With that, Naruto waved goodbye to his new friends as he walked away. Sasuke said goodbye as well and followed his blonde friend.

"Don't want to come to my house anymore?" Sasuke asked as a smirk formed on his face. "Or just planning of what to wear for the date in a couple of days?"

Naruto blushed and turned his head away from Sasuke so he could not see. "I-I just feel like going home. You know, my otou-san might want me to tell him about my first day and stuff."

Sasuke shook his head. "You are such a bad liar."

Naruto looked back at Sasuke. "What do you mean? I'm not lying."

"Please. I've known you for how long? I know when you're lying or not."

Naruto just shook his head. "Believe what you want. I'm going home, you want to come or you still going to your house?"

"I'll come with you to help you out for what to wear on your date." Sasuke smirked.

Naruto blushed again at his friend's comment. "Will you quit it?!" He yelled.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. "Fine then, I'll just tell Jiraiya about this. I want to see what he'll do if he found out.." He began to walk faster.

Naruto stopped walking and yelled. "Don't you even! If you do, I'll tell Itachi it was you who put his hand in warm water while he was taking a nap!"

The Uchiha stopped walking as well and turned around. He glared at Naruto for a few seconds before turning back around. "Fine, I won't tell him."

"Good…" Naruto and Sasuke began to walk again to Naruto's house. He unfolded the paper Temari gave him and looked at the address. "Shukaku Dojo huh? Sounds interesting."

Meanwhile…

Temari and Hinata walked all the to Temari's house as they talked about the party. The kogal did not live that far away and was close to Shikamaru's house. They went inside the house and headed towards the kitchen. "It's going to be so awesome!" Temari grinned. "Think Shika-kun will be there?"

"I-I'm sure he w-will be." Hinata smiled at her friend. "Even though Sh-Shikamaru-kun d-doesn't show it, h-he really c-cares for you."

"I know." Temari sighed. "He can't live at least one day without seeing my face. I bet he has a picture of me with him in his pocket everyday." Temari laughed.

They were about to go into the kitchen when they saw a boy around Hinata's age walking by down the hallway. He had red hair with a tattoo of love on his forehead. He had black rings around his green eyes.

"Off to your date Gaara?" Temari snickered.

"Hn." The boy, named Gaara, ignored his sister and stopped walking. He turned to Hinata and started to talk to her. "What are you doing here?"

"I-I was going t-to help plan T-Temari-chan's party." Hinata told him.

"Hn. I might be gone that night. I don't like parties that much."

"You sh-should go Gaara-kun. I-I th-think Lee-kun is c-coming too."

"…I'll talk to him and see if I'll be able to go or not." He began to walk away. "I'm going to have dinner out tonight so don't wait for me."

"Fine. I was going to order something anyway." Temari shrugged her shoulders. She waited for Gaara to leave before talking to Hinata again. "You know, Gaara cares for his guy even though he doesn't show it that much."

Hinata nodded her head in agreement. "I-I th-think that's just how b-boys are."

"Probably. I mean, Shikamaru cares for me even if he doesn't show it."

Hinata nodded in agreement. She remembered that whenever Temari got sick Shikamaru would always come over to help take care of her. Hinata was about to say something, but heard the front door slam open and shut.

"I HAVE IT!! I FINALLY HAVE IT!!" Yelled a loud voice that went through out the house.

Temari sighed and rubbed her head. "Oh great, Kankuro came home."

Suddenly a boy with brown hair ran down the hallway towards Hinata and Temari. He came to a stop in front of them and was nearly jumping up and down. "I finally have it!"

"Wh-what I-is I-it that you finally h-have Kankuro-kun?" Hinata asked him.

"This!" He held up a black note book saying 'Death Note**(3)**.' "I'm going to go out and get the movie tomorrow. Isn't it wonderful?"

The two girls stared at him, not really saying anything as they stared at the note book in his hands. After the silence Temari started to growl.

"You went out and bought more anime junk?!" She yelled.

Kankuro gasped at this. "How dare you call this junk! I'll have you know Death Note is very popular!"

"I don't give a damn if it's popular or not!"

"You better watch it! I'll write down your name!" Kankuro brought out a pen.

Temari's left eye twitched. "I'm so very afraid. Especially since it NOT EVEN REAL!"

"Grr…Whatever! I'm going to go show Boogie-kun**(4) **this."

"You mean that puppet you got at the last anime con? I threw that thing in the wood chipper!"

Kankuro once again gasped and ran off to his room. "Boogie-kun!!!"

"T-Temari-chan, d-did you really destroy h-his p-puppet?" Hinata asked her friend.

"Iie, I just hid it in his room somewhere." Temari grinned evilly and laughed aloud.

End of chapter

**Poll!**

**Should I write a chapter with Temari's party? (I only mentioned a party in here so Hinata would have a reason to get Temari away from Shikamaru. lol)**

**Yes**

**No**

**(1)**Cleaning Duty- Students take turns after school cleaning the classroom.

**(2)**Kogal- Girls that tan their skin and bleach their hair blonde. They also put heavy makeup on and revealing clothes. (I don't know much about kogals and tried to make Temari act like one. If she doesn't act like one in the story, I'm very sorry)

**(3)**Death Note- Manga and an anime about a shinagami dropping a death note and when someone's name is written in it that person dies. The main character Light finds it and starts to kill criminals with the name Kira. There has already been two movies made of Death Note. (I don't feel like explaining a lot about it so everyone can go somewhere else and see what it's about)

**(4)**Boogie-kun - Boogie-kun is Anju's favorite doll from the series Karin (or Chibi Vampire) I thought that since Kankuro uses puppets in Naruto I could add Boogie-kun in here.

**Lovelyanime**: Ok, I'm finally finished. (sigh) I hope people like Temari being a kogal. I thought that it should be either her or Ino since they both have blonde hair. If anyone has noticed so far, I am adding yaoi to this story. (laughs evilly) Everyone should already know who the people are, if not, you'll have to wait and see who they are. I didn't plan to have Kankuro in this chapter, but I wanted the chapter to be a little longer and have some humor in it. I decided that he's an anime freak, kinda like I am. XD lol Over this summer I have been going CRAZY for Death Note. lol I love L-kun, but so sad what happened to him. TT.TT I also like Misa-chan, she's pretty cool I guess. I like Jealousy too, even though he was only one for two minutes. lol hate Light very much. I actually started to like him when he lost his memory, but then hated him again. ESC-kun has a Death Note, he bought it at the last anime con we went to. He hasn't written in it yet I think. Today I bought vol 2 of Chibi Vampire, I already have 1, 3, and 4. I'm so happy I got it that I added Boogie-kun in this chapter. I can't wait to get the next volume. I've been thinking that I should probably make a Naruto/Karin crossover. But I can't, I'm already working on four different stories right now. TT.TT Oh well, guess I'll have to wait. Also I was thinking of doing a SGT. Frog crossover. I already written a lot for it and not sure if I should post it.

**Hinata**: Wh-why d-don't you t-tell them what you m-might do with th-this s-story.

**Lovelyanime**: Oh right, thank you Hina-chan for reminding me. I've been thinking about rewriting this story and make it a lot different. Like instead of Naruto mom dying it's his dad and Naruto moves to Japan to live with someone like Jiraiya, Iruka o someone like Kakashi. Tell me what you guys think and see what'll happen next.

**Hinata**: P-please r-review everyone. LA-chan w-will try to h-hurry w-with the next chapter.

**Reviews!**

**Lunima**- Yep, they really are sweet together. Naruto isn't much of a baka like he is in the anime. I don't mind that you didn't leave a review before. I'm happy that you left one this time. There might be a lot of things that might happen between the two. But you'll have to read and find out what'll happen. Sorry it took me a long time to update. I've been busy with my other stories.

**Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan** - Yeah, she gave it to him. Naruto would probably wouldn't know it was her if it weren't for Sasuke. lol I didn't really plan for Sasuke to dress up in gotthic lolita, but I thought why not and added it. I saw an issue of Gothis Lolita Bible at an anime con before. I almost bought it but I already wasted my money on other things. TT.TT That was the only time I ever saw it besides on the internet. Yep, the girl at the end of the chapter was Temari and she's a kogal!. Now can you guess who'll be the yankee girl in this story? ) I'll try to hurry up with the next chapter.

**darkewaken**- I suck at sewing too. Guess I should try to learn it too -.- Sorry it took a while to update the chapter. Been busy with my other stories and visiting family over the summer. I'm not really sure what Okito means, but I was thinking of changing Sasuke's nickname. I'm going to try to have a chapter of Sasuke cosplaying, and even Naruto. But the only reason Naruto will cosplay is to spy on Hina-chan. lol

**A-bomber** - That's cool. I'll try harder so I can get a ten ) I'll try to update sooner too.

**RasenganFin**- Thanks. Sorry it took a while to update. I've been very busy so I wasn't able to. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon

**Maye Uchiha**- Periods really suck. I hate them very much. I hope you liked the chapter. I'll try to get the next one up soon when I have the chance. )

**Lunarangel's Dark Flame**- Glad you liked the chapter, I hope you liked this one too. The next chapter will have the double date. I hope you'll like that one. )

**mangakaz**- I actually got the information about Harajuku in a manga called Othello and from my friend Alissa. I want to go to Japan too, I want go so badly! There's a lot of odd balls there so if you went you probably seem normal. lol Of course, I'm a bit of an odd ball myself. lol

**starfairy14s**- That's good that you didn't hurt her. Of course I get hurt at times when I get chased. (sigh) Guess it can't be helped. Very correct about the kogal! I hope I don't make Temari to ooc for being a kogal. I'm not really sure what Sasuke is into yet. I just mentioned that he does it cause it was on my mind at the time. But I think I'll have him do Visual Kei, even though I don't know much about it. The next chapter will be the double date, so it'll be a better chapter than this one.

**Lightening Bob**- Different can be an excellent thing sometimes! So I hope later this sory will be excellent too. Yeah, I think that I'm going to have Sakura from either England or Italy, but I guess it doesn't really matter yet. I'm not sure when I'll have Sakura come in. I was thinking maybe around chapter 10.

**Hinata318**- Thank you, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. The next one will have the date so it might be good.


End file.
